Flight of The Bumblebee
by Misfitschibis
Summary: What happens when Misfits hears the Song Bumblebee From DDR? dance dance revolution Third Chapter Up
1. Chapter 1

Misfits:Heyyyyyy Hows it goin? Idunno about you but JAZZ TOTALY ROCKS! and if you haven't been to look me up ( I'm : MisfitsChibis)you'll find Creppy things out that are ooh so Juicey. anyway I'd like Jazz to do the Disclaimer, Jazz hit it!

Jazz: Hey Everybody! Misfits here doesn't own anythin' sooo Don't go Sueing her! that ain't cool!

Misfits: come on say the sign out, Say it now, say it now sayitnow or taste My Chibi Wrath!

Jazz:(Thinking; she watchs wayyyy to much foamy for her own good) This is DJ Jazz Signing out PEACE!

Misfits: WHeeee wait a second,... that sounded so much better on paper. Damnit!

* * *

It hadn't been a week since Misfits had Arrived in the G1 Universe before she started to get to know everybody.  
Bumblebee tried to Avoid her at all cost.he tried using a hand mirror to look around corners, but it also hadn't been a week before she started to torment him.  
it all began with a little song Misfits had found of called Bumblebee from the hit Video Game, Dance Dance Revolution  
Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o 

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumblebee, More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Misfits had started to sing it when ever she saw him. She thought it was cute.

My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom boom boom  
You go zoom zoom zoom  
Youre my playboy playtoy  
Loveable friend  
I wanna be with you until the end

Mostly she sang it to make amends with the Minibot ever since she scared the slag out of him that one time.  
he paid her back for that by telling Jazz about her and scared him off when she tried to give him a Chibi verson of him.  
Misfits wanted to kill him but her good nature to all things (except frogs and toads) kept her from doing so, so insted she tried to make amend with him.  
So far it wasn't helping

I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see its true  
Im so confused, baby, cant you see  
Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Misfits usually Hung out with Jazz. Her usual perch was his shoulder. This Bumblebee was thankful. this meant to him, she wasn't going to go from person to person. he didn't want her to hang around him.

Misfits, though on the other hand always was trying to find him, to say sorry.

I start to cry when you walk out the door  
You go bye bye bye  
I go Why why why  
I'm so lonely and only  
waiting for you to come back and tell me I love you

I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see its true  
Im so confused, baby, cant you see  
Please come rescue me

Bumblebee avoided her at all cost. to the point he'd stay in his part of the Ark and didn't come out.  
that is until friends tryed to make him 'Social' agian.

Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Misfits found out and went after him. though bumblebee managed to lose her when she found him.  
Misfits giggled when he managed to elude her. it was just a game to the ADHD infected Human teen...

Misfits giggled.  
Bumblebee did it agian. he eluded her once agian.  
Jazz watched as she ran After the bright yellow minibot, agian for the 100th time that day  
Dang she was fast. shame she could only keep up a chase for so long, would have been funny to document  
And the gracefull Bumblebee or Yellowis runicus bumbleus slowly walks around a corner, its favorite tool, a hand mirror in hand its natural Enemy and predidor Misfits or Fanicus Cutieus Chibimasterius Hyperactivecus weridius has spoted it. the Bumblebee crys out in fear and agony. most likey to warn others of its kind, it started to run back the way it came. the Misfits darts towards its prey . it just mangages to keep at the bumblebee's heels  
suddenly the Misfits starts to huff and puff and then drops. the bumblebee gets away once agian from the Misfits.

Jazz laughed at the thought of that, Misfits was pretty cute when she started to chase after bumblebee singing  
that funny 'lil song. the only problem was the singing. if she didn't sing, she'd catch up. oh well

Sweet little bumblebee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

"DARN YOU BUMBLEBEE!" Misfits called after the Minibot as she stomped back to Jazz and climb up on his Shoulder a mock angry face on her. "He can't run forever, one of these days he'll trip and fall flat on his faceplate and then I'll get to him" she muttered and pulled a bottle of welches kiwi Strawberry juice from her little Red Backpack and chuged it. and shoved the bottle back in the bag.

"Don't worri," Jazz said as he continuted to walk along the hallway, "you'll git him, eventually"

"oh well," Misfits sighed. and then came up with a brillent idea" Hey! i wonder if I still have shells for that tranquillzer rifle Red Alert developed for the Chibis, I could use that for BB!"

"Misfits ya ha've horrable aim, 'm sorry bu' its true." Jazz said

"Damnit! your right!" Misfits whined

Jazz had tried to give Misfits lessons on Aim, She totally listend to what he said, but she could never hit the target. Never. they both knew it wasn't her thing  
Oh well

"So did cha fin; any new songs?" Jazz asked misfits

Misfits use her parents Computor to go on to find new songs for her and Jazz to listen to.  
it was total sucess

"Yup, Butterfly from DDR,Dam dariam the full verson From DDR all on a cassste, and I recorded the Bumblebee song agian." Misfits giggled

"Misfits ya have a tape wit' nothing but the Bumblebee song on it 'y record it agian?"

"Cause the Chibi Bumblebees Dance to it watch CHIBIS!" Misfits called and pulled a radio out from her bag

six little Chibi Bumblebees appeared with Bumblebee outfits on with cute little butts with mini stingers on and cute little gilttery wings on as well they look postivly adorable

"Aren't they cute?" Misfits giggled and squeeled and pressed the play button

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Sweet little bumblebee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

The little chibi Bumblebees started to Shake their be stingered butts and move around in circles.

My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom boom boom  
You go zoom zoom zoom  
Youre my playboy playtoy  
Loveable friend  
I wanna be with you until the end

the Chibis Zoomed around each other and the started to do the can can

I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see its true  
Im so confused, baby, cant you see  
Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

The Chibis Zoomed around each other agian and then started to river dance

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

the Chibis started to shake their butts agian and then bumped butts with each other

I start to cry when you walk out the door  
You go bye bye bye  
I go Why why why  
I'm so lonely and only  
waiting for you to come back and tell me I love you

I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see its true  
Im so confused, baby, cant you see  
Please come rescue me

The Chibis Zoomed agian and started to break dance

Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la la  
Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa  
Oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

The Chibis stoped and took a bow to their two person audiance and disappeared  
Misfits claped and giggled

Jazz stared at the costumes. it was pretty cute but the break danceing bit was kindacreepy.

"That Break dance bit was their Idea, I'd hate to crush their Creativiy." Misfits sighed

OoOoOoOoMean while in Bumblebees quartersoOoOoOoOo

Bumblebee sat in a chair and ploted agianst Misfits.

then that sound poped into his head

"If she knew what I wanted she'd either A: Go Away B: Kill herself C: Leave this place and never come back!"

* * *

Misfits: Welll thats it for this bit. anyway if you guys think this should continue please tell me. and if you don't...welll oh well to you.

Jazz: Ya made the Chibi 'Bees Breakdance?

Misfits: What wrong with that i thought it was funny! oh well BYE BYE! PLEASE R&R or...umm...I paint Sunstreaker so that he looks like...um oh forget it.! just R&R


	2. Chapter 2

This is the sequel to the Bit in Flight of the Bumblebee when Misfits was making the scarf

Jazzs hip room of fun musical funness!

Jazz fell asleep,

Misfits giggled.

Jazz was Asleep, and snoring softly.

Misfits giggled. and tip toed towards the Saboteur.

Jazz was Asleep, and unaware

Misfits giggled in her throught

She'd Finished the scarf she was making for Jazz, and also had enlarged it

it was blue and white and black and Misfits used blue and black Sharpie Markers and drew a big Four on it and a bunch of Musical Notes and Jazzs Name in a Special Way that was kewl Cause she Wrote the Dj Intro she Made for him( which was "Its DJ jazz the Music man" shes Still working on it a bit) and the J in his Name was A musical Note. she drew a unch of things on it and then on it she also Wrote his quote "Do it with style or don't bother doing it." cause it was kewl and she Also wrote her Musical Quote she wrote to a Friends that was " Music is Fine, Music Divine"

Misfits gentlely walked on Jazzs Arm that was on the chairs armrest. Misfits tried hard not to Giggle anymore or squeel about How cute Jazz was when he was alseep.

She was sooo close to his neck before

"Misfits wha' are ya doin'?"

Jazz Woke up

Darn it! it was always hard to tell if he was asleep or not cause of the visor!

"ACK!" Misfits fell off Jazz,

Thank god/Primus that the Scarf was enlarged and broke Misfits fall. dispite the fact she could hover!

"Oops, Sorry Misfits. ya'll alright?" He looked down at the human in the blob that was the giant scarf

"its okay, I'm still living and my heart can take things such as getting scared to death!" Misfits said.

Jazz picked up Misfits with the scarf. Misfits clug to the scarf as if she was climbing a rope

it was a nice hand made scarf absolutly no holes what so ever, Misfits really got the hang of Knitting.

"Wha's this?" Jazz asked and set Misfits Back on his desk.

"Its a Scarf i Just finished Making you!" Misfits grined.

Jazz went agianst telling her he was made of metal(Agian), and that he didn't need the scarf, with Misfits it was intirely the Thought and meaning and intention that counted when she gave somthing to someone. besides the scarf was pretty cute. and Misfits Probibly Worked Hard to Make it.

"See I put the Dj Intro I made for you on it." Misfits smiled and pulled a ball of yarn out of her bag that was Red and Yellow, she also got her needles out the Bitchy ones as she called them. size three needle was hard to work with.

"Whas tha' ball of yarn for?" Jazz Had to ask already knowing the answer

"Its for this funny idea I got for the twins! i'm making a uber long scarf for them to share! its four times as long so they both get even bits of it!" Misfits giggled

Jazz shook his head and put the scarf in the bin he had labeled "Things Misfits made" on it and kicked it behind him under the desk from Misfits hawk eye veiw.

Misfits really loved to do Crafts!


	3. Chapter 3

Plink Plink Plink CRASH!

were the sounds that greeted Jazz as he entered his room.

"'Fits I'm back!" he called tapping on the Side of the drawer where Misfits 'lived'

Plink Plink plink plinkCrash crash "Damnit All to the seven levels of hell! Oh, hi Jazz... HEY WAIT A SECOND! I"M A LADY THEREFORE YOU SHALL CALL ME MISS FITS THANK YOU SO VERY KINDLY!"

Apparently to Jazz what ever Misfits was doing wasn't going her way and it was beginging to make her get frustraited hence her little Addtiued

He opened the drawer and saw Misfits playing a keyboard.

"Misfits I didn't know ya played keyboard!"

Misfits looked up and smiled at her black and white roommate

"Well yah, I've played for about a year now, I just haven't bothered to bring it in."

"Do ya know any songs?"

"Yeah! _Bumblebee_ from DDR!"

"yar kiddin!"

"Nope! I just learned it recently and I know it by heart!"

"Play it then!" Jazz urged.

"Okay!"

Misfits conentrated and played the first notes

"I can't sing to what i play though I'm still workin' on it. and I can't sing as fast as I play either."

Jazz nodded politely and smiled allowing misfits to continue with playing _Bumblebee_.

Menawhile out side Jazz's spiffy room

Bumblebee strolled by hoping not to get spotted by Misfits when he her play THAT song

he did the stop, drop, and roll and hit into a wall screaming his head off

In Jazz's hall of Music and break danceing funness

Jazz heard a loud bang and so did Misfits

She stopped playing while in the middle of the second verse.

"I think that was our Resident local Punch Buggy. wow! even playing the song sends him into an coma! I think he needs therapy now. I'll go stick a post-it note to him telling Ratchet!" and she ran out of the drawer with her little post-it note pad which was in the shape of the Autobot badge and stuck a note to Bumblebees head saying he needs therapy now. with Misfits Signiture on it and a little smiley face with spiral eyes. and went back into Jazz's room to finish _Bumblebee_.

Jazz shook his head laughing.

It'd been months since the last time Misfits sang the song _Bumblebee. _ and now here she was playing it and not singing it and poor Bumblebee still remembers how it went.

Med bay, one day later.

Bumblebee opened an optic with a head ache and a big giant blurr of something.

"Hiya BB! are ya feelin' arlight?" Misfits waved to the Yellow Volkswagon beetle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET IT OFF!GET IT OFF!GET IT OFF!GET IT OFF!GET IT OFF ME NOW!" Bumblebee screamed like a girl.

"WHERE IS IT?" Misfits hopped off off Bumblebee and onto the ground. and then stoped and stuck a finger in the air " Wait a second! What is it thats so scary that were screaming on about!"

"RATCHET HELP!"

Ratchet over from working on Ironhide and ran over to Bumblebee and Misfits.

He looked down at Misfits and then at the cowering Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee its only Misfits, she isn't going to kill you believe me,Shes annoying we all know. but its like living with a less annoying verson of Sideswipe mixed with Bluestreak shes easy to ignore just tell her to shut the hell up. now will you get over yourself before I do it for you? shes not scary."

"See Ratch, I told you he needed therpy...just like the Minicons back in the Armada Universe. but I think he needs it more.Maybe the Red Alert I know can help him. OH or maybe-"

"Misfits. Shut up. Do the universe a favor. Conserve energy and shut up."

"Yes sir!"

"See?"

Bumblebee continuted to cower like a big oversized yellow chicken. muttering things that made the medic worry

Ratchet shook his head.

"Hey, Misfits, think you could get this Red Alert of yours to fix him?" he asked, not wanting to deal with Bumblebees insanity.

"Sure! I'd love to help You out Ratchet! I'll go ask R.A. right now! I'm sure he'd be glad to help...though I'm not so sure Hotshot'll be to pleased to see me agian...OH WELL HIS LOSS! OUR GAIN!"

And with that Misfits warped out to the Armada Universe.

Bumblebee cowered somemore before shutting himself down into recharge.

Armada Universe

"Hiya Red Alert!" Misfits pounced on the medic's head

"Hello Misfits, why are you back here I thought you went to another Dementsion?" Red Alert asked while pausing in his paper work

"I did, And MY friends there need help. Medic help. think you could help out a little or have the Minicons been found to need more therepy?"

"No the Minicons are doing well Misfits thank you for your concern, and Yes I will help in what I can."

" Great thanks Red Alert. say wheres Hotshot and Sideswipe-san?"

"They're on a mission." Red Alert replid and gathered up some of his supplies.

"Aw that sucks I was hoping to Say Hi to Sideswipe.blarg, oh well, to CMO Ratchet we shall go! oh you might feel a little disoredented after warping just to let you know." Misfitd warned

"CMO Ratchet?"

"Cheif Medical Officer Ratchet. for the Autobots."

"I idolized him in my younger years as a Medic in training you know Misfits."

"Really! WOW! thats Spffiy,well now you get to meet your Idol, maybe if hes in a mood good enough He'll give you his Autograph!" Misfits giggled as she warped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Attack of the Hive Part one

Authors note : Okay Okay, I know the begining of this chapter has alot of Misfits/Twins Crap buuuuut its to help the plot go along. and I'm sorry about no intro to the Second Chapter so yeah, uhn yeah... so just either A: Shut up and read or B: Don't bother reading it

Thanks!

Sincerly,

Misfits the Chibi Master

P.S. Flames will be used as Objects to torcher Sideswipe when he gets to work late or for Devices of Destruction Agians the Cons.

Misfits hummed the _Bumblebee _song cheerfully as she watched Ratchet work on her best friend first to Jazz,-For she had a lot of 'best' friends. In fact, almost all her friends were her best friends- Sideswipe's arm, theres was just a small hole in hit from 'Con fire and Ratchet said it wouldn't take too long to fix. so Misfits decied to watch

He was funny in her little brain, and she liked watching the Masterpiece Pranks he set utterly backfire, and moreso when they worked. Plus she almost HAD to like him, after all, he was her apprentance. An apprentance Chibi Master. He was a good student... When he wasn't late to work at the Chibi Adoption agentcy that is.

Misfits smiled at her giant red Lamborghini friend and waved. Of course Sideswipe had been 'conked out' as Misfits liked to say, and he currently still wasn't up. Still Misfits waved to him anyway. Not as if Ratchet had optics in the back of his head.

_Then agian, maybe he does and they're really really really really itsy bitsy. Like that neato camera in the first Spy Kids movie._ Misfits thought but tossed the thought aside as Sideswipes brother strolled in.

"Greetings and hardy Salutations to you Sunny Delight!" Misfits greeted waving and smiling.

Sunstreaker gave her a 'thousand hells" Glare he always used on her.

It never did work on her it was always shot down by Misfits' "Oblivious" sheild

"Don't call me Sunny Delight" He snarled at her.

"Okay Sunny D'" Misfits said. She always knew Sunstreaker acted much like her self when PMS came around when Sideswipe was lying in a Dead like form in medical; irritable, Pissed off at everything that didn't suit himself, annoyed at everything in the Universe, minus the chocolate craving. Sunstreaker didn't like chocolate when Misfits forced him into a human form.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Misfits was astonished. Sideswipe stared with wide eyes blinking every five seconds_

_"I don't like chocolate! Quit trying to shove it in my mouth!" Sunstreaker growled and shoved the plate with his _HUGE_ piece of Chocolate cake -which by the way was very moist and was a very perfect tasting cake, as far as Misfits and Sideswipes Stomachs said- over to his brother._

_Sideswipe taped his chin in deep thought,_

_"Does this have anything to do with those beatuy whatever magazines you were reading yesterday?" he asked_

_"Yes, Chocolate, from what they say, causes Zits," Sunstreaker gave a harsh glare at Misfits " And makes people fat."_

_Misfits glared right back at Sunstreaker growling._

_"You bastard! I made this cake from scratch! And I did every thing right! You mother fudging bastard, you have absolutely no respect for me when all I did was try to be nice and bake a freaking cake! And you have never even tried chocolate!" Misfits took Sunstreakers plate and smashed the cake into his face. " How's that for a zit? Jerk." _

_Sideswipe quickly went over to his brother before anything bad happened that would make Misfits regret shoving a perfectly good piece of chocolate cake into Sunstreakers face._

_"You kinda deserved that Bro, she _did_ work hard on it." Sideswipe said and Took the cake off and ate whatever was still 'eatable' " Plus, for her it Must be that time of the month agian. You know the whole bleedingthing and the PMS thing."_

_Sunstreaker slaped his brothers hand away " Yes I know about the Bleeding thing and the PMS thing. That little bitch."_

Misfits shrugged the memory off being quite pleased with herself that she had shoved the cake into Sunstreakers face, it was pretty funny too.

_Maybe I should bake a bigger cake and then have Sideswipe use a giant slingshot and shoot it at the back of Sunny's head. heheheheheheheheheheheheh that would be funny thought it would be a waste of perfectly good PMS chocolate... oh well_ Misfits giggled and hopped gently onto the yellow Lamborghinis shoulder careful not to do any thing to piss him off anymore than he already was.

"Hey Ratchet how close are you to realeasing the _Sideswipeus Twinicus hellraisocus_ back into it's natural habitat of the Ark?" Misfits asked.

Ratchet scoffed " as soon as you stop asking me that in diffrent ways,"

"Oh...Okay then how about I keep asking in the same way?"

"No,"

"Oh, Okay." Misfits said being calm in the wake of the two 'bots who could get very angry, very easily. So to keep herself busy she got off of Sunstreaker and hovered around above Ratchet and Sunstreaker and watched.

()-/\+One Hour Later+/\-()

Misfits floated on her back looking like some flying dead corpse. she stared up at the ceiling at a big light fixture she pointed to it dazedly

"Woaaaaah Dude, That light up there isn't stayin' still its like, pulsating...duuuuuuuude." She said in a boredom infected voice "woaaah thats like...Uber trippy maaaaaaaan...duuuuuude its like lookin' ata Lava lamp only...reallly white and pretty... ooooooh shiney light."

Sunstreaker and Ratchet both gave the light fixture a blank look and then looked at each other

"Misfits why do you sound like Beachcomber?" asked Ratchet becoming concerned for her well being

"OoOoOoOoh Pweeeetttty shiney light. I wanna touch it, heh...heh heh...heh heh heh. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh AhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH. its soo Trippy mannnnn. Like woah."

"Ratchet I think her little demented brain had gone to her little 'happy place' in the 'Twilight Zone'... or maybe 'La-La Land' Or 'Shiny Happy People land' Or that 'Waka Laka Place' She keeps singing about. Sideswipe does it when he gets too bored. I supose people like the two of them do that when boredom takes it's toll. its funny sometimes." Sunstreaker said.

Misfits blinked

"TWLIGHT ZONE? WHERE? WHERES THAT ROD STERLING?" she asked looking very scared

Sunstreaker would have blinked if he could.

"Dude Seriously where is Rod St-...nevermind." Misfits went back to staring up at the ceiling. " I'll just shut up and go back to looking at the Trippy light fixture"

"Misfits," Ratchet stoped working for a few seconds " What does 'Trippy' mean?"

Misfits looked at Ratchet.

" It means like...hm, how to put in words...Think really really werid, or crazy. The feeling you get when you stare at a lava lamp for too long." she explianed. "thats my Definition."

"Uh huhhhh."

"Are you almost finished? My brains gonna rot from staring at the Trippy Light." Misfits asked hovering upside down.

"Yes Misfits, and If your going to be such a pain, why are you hanging around in here?"

"Red Alert never let me watch him do his job at fixing stuff."

_Gee I wonder why?_ Ratchet mused

"Then agian, that one time when Smokescreen got the crap litterally beaten out of him 'n' me and the other humans, Alexis, Carlos, and Rad, watched which was pretty neat cause we all got to lookit his spark which is really kewl in my veiws its like looking at a little ball of life pulsating like a human heart. It was pretty cool. and then Red alert fixed Smokescreeen from scrtach and I intirely forgot the stupid name he gave SS after that. but it was still cool."

"Misfits it is a little ball of life." Sunstreaker said

"I know that. I'm not stupid you know. Mr. I hate anything that involves Sugar. but it was my first time seeing it and it was cool now stop trying to ruin my thoughts about that day... then agian there was that other time when Hotshot had Wheeljack shoot him at point blank range and he had a giant hole in him. and then Red Alert hooked him up to this freaky thingy whatever and Hotshot had this Trippy rainbow colored flashy stuff commin' outta him. it was pretty..."

Ratchet stared ar Misfits before shaking his head.

"Misfits are all Humans like you in your Universe?"

"Well, not ALL humans just the Teens and the teens who end up becoming adults who do the coolest things like the Myth Busters,or Chris angel the Mind freak!"

"Or the really werido SLD ones, the ones with the Brain issues like Misfits and her ADHD, and OCD "

( A/N : SLD Specialized Learning Disablity NOT stupid Loser Dummy or what ever it is mean people have nicknamed it now adays, and ADHD Attention Defacie Hyper Active disorder, OCD Obession Complusion Disorder)

Misfits twiched

"Sunstreaker would you like to run that by me agian what did you just say?"

"I said Or the really werido SLD ones,"

"Thats what I thought you said." Misfits glared and pulled out Teh Chibi Helper, but Ratchet stopped her

"Misfits, Take it easy, I'm not going to have you beating anyone senseless. not since you beat the hell out of Bumblebee that one time because his haterd for you finally sunkin."

"Who said I was going to beat him senseless? I'm gonna murdalies 'im! besides Bumblebee looked better with two broken optics, and no horns, he was less 'horny then"

Sunstreaker stared at Misfits

"Don't ever say murderlise 'im agian. better yet quit using your Italian accent. it's horrable."

"Murdaliise him!Murdaliise him!Murdaliise him!Murdaliise him!Murdaliise him!Murdaliise him! " Misfits giggled in a sing song voice. " and anyway my Italian accect is just fine After all you may have not known MY ADOPTED FAMILY IS ITALIAN!! They come from the Country that made your model SHOW SOME FUCKING RESPECT! besides everyone knows that Italians are THE best when it comes to making pastries such as the-"

"I don't care about Italian pastries Misfits, I don't eat them! I only watch you eat and stare at them when your family brings them to the parties you invite sideswipe over to them."

Misfits flipped the yellow twin the bird whoe did it right back with both hands.Ratchet felt a pain in his CPU comming on.

"You know Sunstreaker if I was afraid of you I'd be running by now, guess what? I'm not afraid of you!!" Misfits laughed.

Sunstreaker grabed her from midair

"Hey no fair! No Fair! No Fair! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA !" Misfits giggled insanely

Sunstreaker let Misfits go she fell to the floor.

"OW! Oh hey loooooooooooooook a Chibi Bumblebee."

Sunstreaker and Ratchet both stared at Misfits' reaction to being dropped from Sunstreakers hand

"I think the Trippy light got to her head and roted it already."

"Maybe you sqeezed her too tight and made the blood rush to her tiny head?"

"I didn't sqeeze her, I just grabbed her."

Misfits grabbed hold of the Chibi Bumblebee " Hey Ratchet? You know you got a Chibi Bumblebee running around here?"

Ratchet looked down at the Chibi Bumblebee

"Oh yeah I remember you, you hid in here because the Chibi Twins were chasing you." Ratchet said

Sunstreaker laughed at the Chibi " What'd you do to them?"

The Chibi Bumblebee shuddered and shivered.

"Aww poor thing the Twins must have torchered the poor thing," Misfits Glared at Sunstreaker " Or have you been chasing the life out of my poor Chibis?"

"The only Chibi I torcher is my dear brothers." Sunstreaker said

"You better, its bad enough dealing with Bluestreak's over tramatized Chibi I don't need to deal with a Chibi Bumblebee," Misfits cradled the Chibi Bee. "Poor thing...Common lets go get you a brownie!" and With that Misfits ran out of the repair bay.

Sunstreaker and Ratchet both watched Misfits run strait into a wall and fall

"I MEANT TO DO THAT!" She cried and went through the real door.

"I think you were right about the light." Ratchet said

"You think? What was your first clue?!" Suntreaker blurtted out

They never noticed the hundreds of blue Chibi optics poke out from under a computor console.

(+)/Under Ratchet's Computor Console\(+)

They were called the Hive by the other Chibis. They were the abused Chibi Bumblebees that the Other Chibis abused.

They all watched as their leader got taken away by Misfits. They started to plan the attack on The Others.

The Leader of them was known as : The Grand King of the Chibi Bee Hive,

Their Misson was to regain their leader and destroy the Torchers

"We attack at dawn!" the seconded in Command Chibi Bumblebee Or Bumbles as he was known as cried to his Chibi Bumblebee breathren " For Months we have been abused and chased to the sactuary of Ratchet : God of Life,healing and great protection!" The other Chibi Bumblebees cheered. " We must stand up for ourselves look how they kidnapped our Grand leader! We must not stand for this!"

"YEAH! KILL THE GIANTS!"

Bumbles held up his hand made spear which was made with stuff he found around Ratchets repair bay " FOR OUR LEADER!!"

the other Chibi Bumblebees did the same

"FOR OUR LEADER!!

(+)/Chibi Adoption Agencty Grand Hall of Glorious Food Fights\(+)

"There we go a big giant browine!" Misfits cheered putting a pan of brownies in front of the Chibi Bumblebee. The Chibi twiched and it didn't touch the brownie.Insted it knocked it to the floor with a clang that echoed in the Grand Hall.

Misfits watched " What's wrong? Are you sick?" She picked the Chibi up and looked into its optics. it struggled to get away

" Easy,easy! I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help you."

Suddenly the Chibi stabed Misfits in the arm with his little pocket knife and ran away. She bleed like crazy

"OW! Sonofabitch!" Misfits watched as it ranaway. "Damn that fucking hurt like hell. I wonder if Ratchet can help." And so Misfits ran off to go find the medic.

Part two

Yeah yeah I'm sorry about using the twins too much but i lurve them...okay maybe just sideswipe. shakes fist at Sunstreaker, who pretty much acts like Misfits' is just a fly in his audio YOU ROYAL PAIN IN THE AFT! Not caring for Italian Pastries, fondles a plate of all kinds of Italian pastries No no my pretties I love you. we'll have our revenge on Sunstreaker later eats an eclair getting the cream filling on her cheeks Mmmm, cream. ANY WAY ON WITH PART TWO!!

(+)/Ratchet's Repair Bay\(+)

"So what happend agian that I'm giving you a bandage for?" Ratchet gave Misfits a bandage gauze to wrap a round the large wound on her arm

"That Chibi Bumblebee pulled a pocket knife on me and stabed my arm! OW!"

"That's what you get for not sitting still!" Ratchet said as he finished the bandage. " Your lucky your not a nemic"

"No, I just like the taste of my own blood," Misfits smiled

Ratchet's faceplate would have turned a pale green if it could

"Just kidding."

Suddenly a hell lot of chibi Bumblebees with tempra paint all over themselves came out from under Ratchets computor screaming things such as "FOR OUR LEADER!"

"PIZZA!" " FREEBIRD!" and "OW THAT WAS MY FOOT!"

They Immediately jumped up on to Sideswipes recharing form and tied him down guliver style and then went for Misfits, Who Quickly warped to seek safty with Jazz.

"Oh yeah Nice Misfits leave the medic to defend himself!


	5. Chapter 5

Least you all know i'm not not working on this!

Part two

Yeah yeah I'm sorry about using the twins too much but i lurve them...okay maybe just sideswipe. shakes fist at Sunstreaker, who pretty much acts like Misfits' is just a fly in his audio YOU ROYAL PAIN IN THE AFT! Not caring for Italian Pastries, fondles a plate of all kinds of Italian pastries No no my pretties I love you. we'll have our revenge on Sunstreaker later eats an eclair getting the cream filling on her cheeks Mmmm, cream. ANY WAY ON WITH PART TWO!!

* * *

(+)/Ratchet's Repair Bay\(+)

"So what happend agian that I'm giving you a bandage for?" Ratchet gave Misfits a bandage gauze to wrap a round the large wound on her arm

"That Chibi Bumblebee pulled a pocket knife on me and stabed my arm! OW!"

"That's what you get for not sitting still!" Ratchet said as he finished the bandage. " Your lucky your not a nemic and that knife didn't stabb anything important, but I suggest not using that arm for a while, or if you do light work misfits, please."

"No, I just like the taste of my own blood, Good thing he got my left arm." Misfits smiled

Ratchet's faceplate would have turned a pale green if it could

"Just kidding."

Suddenly a hell lot of chibi Bumblebees with tempra paint all over themselves came out from under Ratchets computor screaming things such as "FOR OUR LEADER!"

"PIZZA!" " FREEBIRD!" and "OW THAT WAS MY FOOT!"

They Immediately jumped up on to Sideswipes recharging form and tied him down guliver style and then went for Misfits, Who Quickly warped to seek safty with Jazz.

"Oh yeah Nice Misfits leave the MEdic to defend himself!"

Then all the Chibi Bumblebees bowed down to Ratchet

Ratchet gave them such blank stare ,

"What in the name of-"

Bumbles - Identiflyed by the green tempera paint on his feet and face with two red lines comming from his nose like kittens wiskers- stepped foward, " We Do not mean to attack you O' Ratchet God of life."

Ratchet continued to stare, "How long have you all been hiding under my computors?"

Bumbles blinked and counted on his fingers, " About half a year why O' Ratchet?"

Ratchet let that comput for a minute, " So there not one of you but a hell lot of you hiding in my repair bay?"

"Yes,"

"so when one of you comes in it's not the same one?"

"Correct."

Ratchet stood there, " So Thats why my tools have been disapearing and dead Chibi's on my desk every night?"

"Our sacrifices displease you? Should we sacrifice our females?" Bumbles asked

"Females?"

Two rather busty and skinny Chibi Bumblebees wearing dresses, bows, feet that look like high heel shoes, make up, wigs and bras were shoved out, one of which was carrying a bundle in that bundle was a baby Chibi Bumblebee, crying. he looked over in the crowd of Chibi Bumblebees and spotted a female one that looked pregnat.

Ratchet nearly blew a fuse, he had a secret community of Chibi Bumblebees hiding his his repair bay like petro rabbits.and it wasn't even Misfits's Falut!

Misfits warped back in " Are they gone?! HOLY MOTHER OF CHEEZITS!" she stared at the female Chibi BBs

Ratchet grabbed her and turned his back to the chibis,

"Misfits, I want you to make no sudden moves, do not anger them, they are a secret socitey of Chibi Bumblebees that have been living under my comutors for half a year, they have devloped females and apartnely show signs of acutual sexual reproduction, and intelligence. and they sacrifice other dead chibis to me they think I'm a god, I want you to get rid of them."

"Wait can you say that agian but SLoooooooooooooowly?"

Ratchet repeated it. Misfits nearly gave birth to a litter of Chibi Ravages, " Holy hell, How did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"Well your the medic!"

"Damnit Misfits i'm a medic not a professor of Chibi Evolution!"

Misfits blinked, and mused for a second.

Bumbles gasped when he saw Misfits " RATCHET Thats her she's the one who stole our leader : The Grand King of the Chibi Bee Hive! Kill her!"

Ratchet shook his head and placed Misfits one his shoulder, " you mean the one who stabbed her arm?! and I won't kill her she didn't do anything!"

"But But Ratchet she stole our leader!"

"No, He's probibly fine, right Misfits?"

"All I wanted to do was take him to the Adoption agentcy for a brownie and he stabbed me!"

Bumbles frowned, " then thats it! he's dead! and Doomed! Whre is his wife and children?!" Bumbles looked into the crowd,

another female chibi Bumblebee came forth with two smaller ones and boy and a girl, she wore a royal purple cape, and looked to be pregant too.

Misfits looked at Ratchet " Thats the last time i ever let a Chibi Bumblebee walk the face of this Ship. I had no clue they had enough intellegence to create the first ever female Bumblee and acutally manage organic prenantices. maybe we should ship one off to Perceptor."


End file.
